


Out of Frying Pan and Fire

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, jason has booboos, roy fixes them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally part of a longer fic I abandoned, have a sweet moment between Roy and Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Frying Pan and Fire

Jason’s head was slowly clearing, ridding itself of the fog that felt as if it had permanently settled there after seeing his father and youngest brother cut open and dying. And for what? So the Clown could get him out in the open to finish what he’d started thirteen years previous.  
  
No matter how far he distanced himself, no matter how hard he ran, Jason still was a piece in his father’s fucking empirical power play.  
  
The very thought of being dragged back into a cape and cowl without his permission made his blood boil. He’d  _retired._  Did no one around him know what that word meant?  
  
"Jay. Hey, Jay! Calm down there, bud." a hand ruffled his hair gently. He paired the slightly grating voice with red hair and archery callouses. Roy Harper. Speedy, Red Arrow, Arsenal. "You’re okay. You’re safe."  
  
"Get off me, emotional idiot." The words fogged up his oxygen mask. Shit, he really must have fucked himself over getting Dami and Bruce out.  
  
A laugh in his hazy mind. “Sorry, didn’t catch that. You’re still doped up, but I’m going to assume you were thanking me for saving your stupid ass when you got in over your head.”  
  
"Ass.."  
  
"Yeah, ‘ass.’ Specifically /your/ ass, from a burning building no less." The bed dipped under Roy’s weight and Jason’s body protested to the small movement. Whatever juice they had him on was starting to wear off and it seemed as if he could feel every inch of bruised and torn skin.  
  
"Fat ass."

"Now, that’s just mean. Especially to the guy who’s your savior. You said such nice things earlier, like how pretty I was and how much you liked having me live with you."

"Bullshit." Jason tried to scoot away from Roy, who took it as an invitation to lay down and curl up against Jason’s side, with his head on Jason’s pillow. Close enough to see each individual freckle spattered across the redhead’s nose and cheeks. How on earth did he survive ten-something years in the middle of the desert?

"Everyone thought you weren’t going to make it," Roy said soberly, rubbing his eyes like he’d been awake for days. "I knew you were too stubborn to let the Joker kill you twice."

"Damn straight." He choked out a laugh that ended up just painful coughing.

Roy watched him, and Jason wasn’t entirely sure what exactly the archer was seeing.”Yeah…”

After a second, he leaned over and pushed the mask up, sealing his mouth over Jason’s hesitantly. Like he wasn’t sure whether the other was going to punch him or just go with it.

Jason did the latter.

Roy grinned stupidly when he pulled away. and rubbed the tip of his freckled nose on Jason’s before putting his mask back in place. “Don’t make this a habit, I want to do that when you’re not in danger of dying too.”


End file.
